Kamen Rider: Dragon Tales
by RedRules
Summary: Before group with Kamen Rider Den-O Naruto and the rest. Read as you get to know Jericho and how he became Dragon Knight along with his friends David and Emma. *Prequel to my other Kamen Rider story*
1. Dragon Tales Part 1

Dragon Tales Part 1

Parking Lot

A black car appears in the Parking Lot as out came a women in a black dress as she carried a white purse and began to walk. What she didn't notice was the mirror of her car rippling as a Mirror Monster stepped out. She began walking not noticing it as seconds later she began to scream as it began to pull her away.

A 10 year old kid saw her screaming but saw getting pulled away from nothing as he shrugged and walked away as the women screamed for help. "Help someone help me" she screamed as more Mirror Monsters appeared surrounding her. Before anything could happen the women's car mirror began to ripple again as a man with black sunglasses came while riding a motorcycle.

The man took of his helmet as he got into a fighting stance as the Mirror Monsters let go of the girl and began to walk towards him.

(By the way he's Len)

**Len: Wing Knight**

Len dodged a punch by a Mirror Monster as he flipped it over while doing a flip to duck a incoming punch. A Hydragoon began to appear and fired a blast at Leon who blocked it while using his Advent Deck as it began to glow blue. The V-Buckle appeared around his waist as he placed the Deck in the V-Buckle.

"Kamen Rider"

A blue light surrounded Len as he transformed into Kamen Rider Wing Knight as he placed the **Sword Vent Card **in the **Black Visor**.

**Sword Vent**

A lance-like sword appeared in Wing Knights sword appeared in Wing Knight's hand as he charged at the Mirror Monsters and Hydragoons. Wing Knight slashed 3 Mirror Monsters but dodged some of the Hydragoons attack as he did a side kick followed by a slash to one knocking them back as he pulled out a **Attack Vent Card **and placed it in the **Black Visor**.

**Attack Vent**

The cars mirror began to ripple once more as Wing Knights Advent Beast **Black Wing **appeared as it flew and attacked the Mirror Monsters causing some to disappear in smoke while there were some left. "Well I guess it's time I finish this" Wing Knight said as he knocked a Mirror Monster back.

Wing Knight grabbed the **Final Vent Card **and placed it in the **Black Visor **as **Black Wing **began to go around his back and formed itself as it took the shape of a cape as Wing Knight jumped in the air with the Mirror Monsters and Hydragoons looking on.

**Final Vent**

"Take this" Wing Knight said as the cape began to spin like a drill as it ran towards the Mirror Monsters and Hydragoons as it made contact resulting in a huge explosion. The women then looked as she saw Wing Knight appear out of the smoke as he began to walk towards her. "Are you okay" he asked as she nodded her head yes.

"We'll remember to watch your surroundings and stay alert" Wing Knight said to her as he went in the mirror as the girl was amazed and passed out in shock.

TimeSkip

Highschool

Jericho enters Highschool with Emma who was explaining to him not to do anything stupid along with David who rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll see you guys 3rd Period which is Art Class. Later" Emma said as she waved goodbye at the two and went to Science class.

"You know Jericho I don't know what you see in her. Really you could do so much better and I mean really. A lot of girls like you" David said as he pointed to the group of girls winking at Jericho as he waved at them. "But I just feel that there's something special about Emma. Maybe we have something like a connection" Jericho insisted.

(Davis: Or you just have a bonor)

(Jericho: Who the hell are you)

(Davis:...You didn't see anything. *vanishes*)

"Dude that will be the day" David joked as he began to talk but Jericho wasn't listening as he heard a voice. "Don't fear the dragon" the voice said as Jericho questioned it but shrugged it off. "You went all spaced out on me bro" David questioned as Jericho snapped back to his senses. "Sorry went in a little trance" he explained as David understood.

While entering School he glanced at a mirror and saw a Red Japanese Mechanical Dragon as he went wide-eyed. Jericho rubbed his eyes as it disappeared and questioned it. "Am I going crazy" Jericho thought as he and David went to History Class.

History Class

Jericho was reading his History Text Book but couldn't focus as he kept hearing multiple voices. "Run to the dragon Robert. It's your hope and destiny" the voice said as Jericho just began to go wide-eyed. "Um Mr. Tommy Oliver can I be excused" Jericho said while raising his hand.

"Sure but don't be out to long" Mr. Oliver said as Jericho went out to the bathroom while holding his head as he stared at the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me" Jericho said as the mirror showed a image of Dragon Knight which caused Jericho to step back. "Okay what's going on really" Jericho questioned as he touched the mirror which began to ripple and sucked him in.

Mirror World

Jericho was walking when he saw the same Red Japanese Mechanical Dragon from earlier as he questioned it. "What are you" Jericho questioned but noticed something was different about his appearance.

(Jericho is right now Blank Knight)

"Why am I a Knight" Jericho questioned as he saw the Red Mechanical Dragon beginning to fire fireballs at him which he began for run for his life. "I need to get the hell out of here" Jericho (Blank) yelled as he went through a mirror only to see OOO, Fuu and Black RX raising eyebrows at him.

"Sorry wrong world" Jericho (Blank) said as he went through another mirror and landed in the school. "Dammit" Jericho said as he began to run while being chased.

Another Location

Len was relaxing on his motorcycle when he began to senses something. "It seems like someones Advent Beast has gone out of control" Len said as he got on his motorcycle while placing his Advent Deck in the V-Buckle.

"Kamen Rider"

A blue light surrounded Len as he transformed into Kamen Rider Wing Knight while his motorcycle transformed into the **Wing Cycle **and drove off.

To Be Continued...

(Also Davis and Drew will get there own story!)


	2. Dragon Tales Part 2

Dragon Tales Part 2

History Class

"Um Mr. Oliver can I go and see what Jericho is up to? He hasn't came back" David questioned as Dr. O nodded and let him go outside. David went out and began to look around the Hallway as he yelled for Jerichos name until he saw a Knight running towards him and accidentally knocking him down.

"What the? What are you?" David questioned as Jericho got up. "Dude it's me Jericho. I don't have time because some Japanese Mechanical Dragon is trying to kill me" Blank Knight said as David looked behind him and saw it. "Holy cow that's a big one" David yelled as he and Blank Knight ran away from it cartoon style with the Mechanical Dragon still on there tail.

"What do we do in this situation!" David questioned while running as Blank Knight shrugged.

(Davis: Boo! Hey stop running and start fighting!)

(Jericho: WHO ARE YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!)

(Davis: I AINT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU!)

(David: WHATEVER YOU TWO!)

(Davis: Go be a donkey somewhere else!)

David and Blank Knight ran out the window and began to fall. "We jumped out the window like a BOSS" David yelled as Blank Knight glared at him. "What?" David questioned as they landed safely. "Um that" Blank Knight questioned as Blank Knight still pointed to the Mechanical Dragon that chased them.

"RUN TO THE STREETS!" Blank Knight yelled as they both ran as the Mechanical Dragon chased them.

With Wing Knight

Wing Knight arrived riding on his Motorcycle as he saw Blank Knight and David running and facepalms. "Why did that Mechanical Dragon have to be after him. Well the only other Kamen Rider I can trust is Emma since Kase retired and Emma took her place" Wing Knight said as he followed them.

Blank Knight and David quickly hid behind a wall as they were panting and exhausted from running. "I think we lost that dragon" David said while panting. "Um who are you two?" Wing Knight said appearing behind them shocking Blank Knight and David to death.

"Who the hell are you!?" Blank Knight questioned as Wing Knight facepalmed. "I asked you first idiots and what are you doing in that?" Wing Knight said as he pointed to Jericho's current attire. "Um I got sucked into a mirror and next thing I know some red dragon chases me" Blank Knight said as Wing Knight thought for a minute.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but thats your Advent Beast" Wing Knight said as Blank Knight & David raised an eyebrow. "We'll he's not technically yours because you need this" Wing Knight said as he gave Blank Knight the Contract Card confusing them.

"Use this and the Mechanical Dragon will be able to be your Advent Beast. That is if you live" Wing Knight said as Blank Knight gulped in fear. "Um I hate to interrupt the situation but we have company" David said as he pointed at the Mirror Monsters heading towards the three.

"Okay let's do this" Wing Knight said as he placed the **Sword Vent Card **in the **Black Visor**.

**Sword Vent**

Wing Knight used his **Sword Vent **and slashed at 2 monsters with David who was assisting him shocking Wing Knight. "Man is this kid for real" Wing Knight said as he stabbed 3 Mirror Monsters while seeing David knock back 3 Mirror Monsters while spinning one sending it back.

"Oh yeah who's got the moves!" David said as he break dances while dodging all of the Mirror Monsters attacks. "Never mess with the David man" David said as he grabbed a Mirror Monster by the lower area and threw him at the others as Wing Knight sweat dropped.

Blank Knight charged at a Mirror Monster with his **Sword Vent** but Wing Knight tried to stop him which failed. "Take this" Blank Knight said as he attempted a slash only for the swords top to fall out as David and Wing Knight including OOO and Black RX (other story) to facepalm.

"Um was that supposed to happen" Blank Knight questioned in fear as Wing Knight shook his head no. Blank Knight gulped as a Mirror Monster kicked Blank Knight back as he reverted back to normal with the Contract Card in hand. "Um Wing Knight I think I hear the dragon coming" David yelled at Wing Knight who in response slapped him and nodded.

"Come on if you follow me through the mirror we can land somewhere safe" Wing Knight said as David followed with Jericho doing the same as the Mechanical Dragon appeared and began to blast them with fireballs.

"Quick into the mirror" Wing Knight said as he entered the mirror first along with David as Jericho was about to follow but stopped as he faced the direction the dragon was coming from. "_Don't be afraid of the dragon_" Jericho heard as he got serious and placed the **Contract Card **out.

Somewhere else

Len and David landed somewhere else as they looked around only to see Jericho was not with them. "Wait where's Jericho?" David questioned as Len went wide-eyed. "Oh no I think he might try to make a contract with the dragon" Len said as David raised an eyebrow.

"What's so bad about it. If he does he can use the dragon right" David explained as Len glared at David. "You don't get it. If Jericho does what I think he's doing it could spell trouble because he doesn't know the trouble he's getting into" Len explains as David went wide-eyed.

"Oh he's screwed then" David said.

With Jericho

Jericho glared at Dragredder who was approaching him as he glared at the dragon. "Okay dragon let's do this" he said in a dark tone as miles from his location Kamen Rider Siren was watching amazed at the events.

To Be continued...

(Please note the other story Tale Of Two Riders will be on break. Sorry but I'm busy and I can only work on this story)


End file.
